Time of our Lives
by Silverdust101
Summary: Having been exiled to dreary Forks, badass Bella is determined to start a new life,one where she won't let anyone boss her around. This quickly changes when semi shy 'straight' Alice enters her life and flips it upside down. Futa warning
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

The rolling suitcase made a continuing _click click click_ on the tiled floor as I moved through the crowded airport juggling my oversized handbag on my shoulder.

I was utterly lost, things just blurring together as I passed them over and over again. Relief came with a short, tanned woman.

"Excuse me miss where is exit B? I asked, holding up the crumpled map.

She licked her lips before answering.

"Right pass the bathrooms over there."

I thanked her, still shuddering as she continued to spread spit over her dry chapped lips.

Spit which would dry up over her lips and become a googy mess.

Eww.

Stepping outside, I was greeted with smoke, dry air and surprisingly…more smoke.

Lovely

I jumped a little as I felt my phone vibrate in my pockets.

I looked around, only noticing a few cars pass here and there.

I flipped it open; grimacing when I saw it was from Renee. She had stopped being my mother a long time ago.

"_Did u reach ok?"_

Like she cared.

I quickly deleted the message, flipping the phone close as I looked around again. Port Angeles could be a beautiful city if you ignored the smog and irritating peeping noises that seemed to just pop out of nowhere every now and again.

The peeping people were no better, some talking noisily on the phone, others yelling and screaming about some other's business and then laughing that 'Oh how could she do that' hacking laugh.

As I mentioned before, lovely.

Suddenly a little girl ran out, her parents on her heels.

"I wanna go now daddyyyyyyyy!"

She waved her sweater clad arms just for emphasis and I frowned as I watched her.

What was with the children today? Was etiquette too much to ask for?

She must have noticed my staring because her head quickly whipped over to me, causing her pony tail to smack her in the face.

I might have laughed internally.

She stared at me for a long time and I had to look down just to make sure none of that god- awful airplane soda had spilled on my polo shirt. Seeing nothing I quickly looked at my khaki pants and brand new tennis shoes my mom had brought me as an 'apology'.

Noticing nothing I looked back up at her, playing her little 'stare at the stranger' game.

Ironically when I returned her staring she whipped her head back to her mother, who had taken a seat on the bench next to me.

"Mama, is that a boy or girl?"

I was full on glaring at the bratty five year old by now, silently plotting her demise.

"Come over her Madison!" her father yelled _"Away from that freak"_

I still heard him even though he whisper – yelled it under his breath.

It was sad that I felt no kind of emotions towards it, the same saying could get bored pretty quick.

"Takes one to know one" I sang aloud, smirking when the man returned my glare.

Luckily, his response was drowned out by that same continuous peeping noise, only this one was closer.

A police cruiser pulled up, its light flashing blue and red.

I about died a little on the spot. Especially when Charlie, at least I think it was Charlie, stepped out wearing his police uniform.

He looked a little happier from the last time he visited around Christmas time. His brown eyes, the exact color as mine, had a little more shine to them and his beer belly had been deflated.

"Dad". I whispered under my breath as I got up.

"Hi Bells, missed you kid" He engulfed me in one of those 'I missed you' hugs, squeezing tight, before releasing me.

"I missed you too Dad." I grinned a little when his eyes brightened. It wasn't a lie either; I had missed my dad over these past few years, only seeing his face on the rare holidays and birthday parties. It wasn't his fault though, he was a common man, didn't like being anywhere away from his rainy little town Forks. A place I had been exiled to for my last year of senior high.

Apparently I was too much of an 'embarrassment' for my mother's new fiancé Phil.

Fuck both of them.

I hardly noticed when Charlie took my bags and popped them in the car, before opening the passenger seat.

"I know it's not you'll kids style these days but it's my baby"

He must have noticed my frowning/glaring face.

"It's okay dad, thanks for picking me up." I made sure add a little extra 'happiness' in my smile as I turned to him.

The car ride home was mostly silent, except for a few 'Your hair grew longer' 'I see you lost a few pounds' comments. It was always like this with Charlie.

And I liked it…because no matter what I did he never judged.

If it was Renee she would probably be blowing a gasket at my 'masculine' attire. For example the dog tag hanging around my neck should be a sparkly chain holding a sparkling flower or angel.

Yeah…no.

Charlie had taken these things in stride. I was glad at least one parent accepting that I was ever and will forever be different.

At least one parent accepted what I was and just lived with it instead of around it.

I sighed as I noticed the road thinning out and the green bleakness of Forks approach, surrounding my already confused life. The rain added for dramatic effect, sounding like bullets hitting the car's roof.

"Come on Bells, it's not THAT bad."

Charlie laughed as I turned my bleak eyes on him. I was always one for dramatics. A thing Charlie found funny as he laughed that belly laugh that suggested too many burgers and not enough veggies.

At least he would be well feed with me around.

"Well here we are." He said.

I sighed again as we pulled up into a yard that had greeted me ever since I was able to walk. The little slide was still in the corner of the yard, looking eight times worn. The window sills were the same color, white, only the house itself looking different with a nice brown finish instead of that awful puke yellow I remembered.

"I like the color."

For some reason Charlie blushed as he lifted my suitcase out of the trunk.

Only doing an odd grunt as he led me inside.

I think my heart stopped beating for half a second before a fifty watt smile greeted my face.

I looked at my father's head as he walked, the grays looking far and in between instead of that big 'patch' he had never dared to speak of during my last visit.

"So…who is she?" I asked casually as we reached my room, nothing looking different, except for a desk and brand new computer sitting in the center of it.

"Wha-What?" he stammered a little as his face turned vibrant red.

At least I know where I got that from.

"Come on Dad, you think I didn't notice all the pictures of mom gone PLUS might I add the repainted cupboards."

Whoever this woman was had more taste than Renee ever would. I mean what was she thinking when she had painted the kitchen cupboards yellow of all things. I thanked Charlie's new girlfriend for the nice brown shine.

"Sue" he whispered, his eyes still looking anywhere but my face "Her name is Sue."

The man about chocked on his own tongue when I kissed his cheek.

"Love you dad."

I think I stunned for a minute because he stood there awkwardly, his mouth agape, catching flies. I didn't blame him though, from a child I had never really been one for physical contact, Renee blaming my extra 'part' as usual for my 'defectiveness'.

"Umm…love you too Bella."

I couldn't help but laugh as the man rushed out the door, his cheeks still as red as a cherry.

Charlie left me alone while I unpacked my things. That was what I liked about him; he never hovered unlike Renee who would have probably been picking through my suitcases to throw out the undesirables.

To spite her more I might have brought an extra pair of boxers before packing.

What she didn't understand was that the extra 'part' as she referred to it, took up a lot of space and was NOT content in just a pair of panties. Living with her had been hell to say the least, down there never feeling quite right until I had hit thirteen and had enough money from babysitting to buy some decent underwear. I mean if I could accept it, why couldn't she?

I wasn't even going to start talking about puberty….

Before I knew it I was finished unpacking – it was mostly basketball shorts and polo and button down shirts anyway with a few pairs of tank tops and tee shirts.

I was just stowing the empty suitcase in the closet when Charlie called.

"Bells, pizza is here."

Just in time as my stomach growled at me.

In two point three minutes I was in the front room, leaning back in the comfortably worn soft, moaning in pleasure.

"You know the Seahawks are gonna lose this year right?" I asked when I allowed myself to surface for air, watching Lee Ryons lose the ball for the second time during the first quarter.

"If you want to live I suggest you shut up"

His laughing eyes betrayed the serious tone he was going for and I laughed.

"You know its true old man."

After a series of insults, a flying pizza and some bets we came to the mutual understanding that this issue would be solved on super bowl Sunday.

I truly loved my father in that moment.

It was nearing five o clock by the time the game came to an end. As I looked outside I even caught a few early stars glinting.

"I hope you know this is the last time you'll be eating this in a long time." I said as I stowed the leftover pizza in the fridge, laughing when I noticed the longing look he gave the box.

"Yeah" like the smart man I knew he was he quickly agreed with me.

"I'm going to pack my bag." I said, my first day as a senior starting eight in the morning.

I groaned just thinking about it, more 'more than friendly' girls hanging off my shoulders, more insults being hurled at my back, more high school drama.

Oh the agony.

"Jake and Billy are coming over later."

I nodded as I made my way upstairs, Jake, my dad's best friend son, had been my friend as long as I could remember, I could still recall sharing baths with him when I was four, the time when Renee wasn't there to put in her two cents.

He had never treated me differently, always acting his cool and funny self.

I would never forget the time we mud wrestled in the dirt when our fathers had turned their backs. Safe to say we got grounded that day.

I think I would have eventually fallen in love with him if he didn't have a dick.

As I stuffed my pens inside my schoolbag I couldn't help but try to visual how he might look. His hair was black and long, his skin was tan, common since he was Native America and his eyes steel grey.

In one word he was cute, which was so not my style.

Bored with nothing else to do, I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. Remembering the past few months with Renee, a thing that was hazardous in itself. Mr. Phillip Muston had entered our lives with no warning. A little league baseball player seemed to make Renee go gag a, it was disgusting now that I thought about it. Who abandoned their child for some wanna be baseball player, especially one who was ten years younger than her but looked twenty years older.

As I said before disgusting.

Eventually, as my lonely nights passed with me fending for myself, she brought him home one day to meet me. Let's just say first impressions weren't exactly entertaining.

I was half asleep when she had pulled up, one in the morning, with this drunken hippie hanging off his shoulder.

The first thing out of his mouth had stirred me deep, deep enough for me to slap him across the face. I blamed my sleep induced hormones.

Who walks into someone else's house asking "Renee I didn't know you had a son?"

Even though, might I add, she had mentioned me countless times during their relationship.

I admit I was wearing a pair of boxers and a tee but a lot of girls where them for pajamas, so after the initial confusion I had a betraying realization. Renee had told him…

And it stung…a lot.

Enough to get me kicked out of the house three months later for bad 'conduct.'

"Bella, Jake's here!"

I didn't even hear the car pull in.

I hurriedly rushed down the stairs, speeding myself into a solid wall. It felt like running into a freight train naked, total annihilation. I hope my nose wasn't bleeding.

"What in the hell?" I groaned as I rubbed my head, looking up.

The grey eyes was the only thing that was familiar, gone was the long hair, now cut short, gone was the baby fat, now replaced with muscles and abs.

"Is that you Jacob?" I might have sounded awed when really I was kind of freaked out. I admit I hadn't seen him in the past five years but this transformation was ridiculous.

"Belly Bells!" he laughed as he bumped fists with me, knowing the whole crush hug thing wasn't exactly my style, not to mention with those hug muscles I would surely be crushed.

"How you been?" he asked, his grey eyes looking over me "You got taller."

"Like you're one to talk" I finally regained function of my mouth, though I might have sounded a little shrill "You know steroids are bad for you right?"

He laughed me off, rustling my shoulder length hair, talking about how he's been going to the gym with some friends. That's how we spent the next hour as our father's talked in the living room, catching up.

Surprisingly enough, he had gotten a girlfriend, a young woman by the name of Leah Clearwater. Apparently she was 'super cute' his words not mine, though from the picture he showed me in his wallet I had to admit she was nice looking, enough meat in the thighs not to look like a walking stick. Not to mention her chest, completely bitable.

"Hey!" Jacob withdrew the picture from my hands "Stop ogling my girl"

"I was appreciating the view." I teased him, because though she was something to look at with blond hair and once again those succulent thighs, she wasn't my style.

She was too damned tall.

She was at least six feet, a well match for Jacob who looked to be six feet five.

Both of them towered over my measly five feet six.

I cursed both of them in my mind.

"It was nice seeing you again Bells." Jacob waved as they made it to the door; the hours had passed so quickly.

"Yeah, see you soon."

It was like that did I smile a little bit; life in Forks might not be so bad after all.

_**A/N Alice in the next chapter. Yeah. This is my first "futanari" story ever so please be kind. Also they are all human.**_

_**Please Review and Comment, **_

_**Silverdust101**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back – Kesha_

"Curse you morning and all that enjoy you." It was sort of my morning ritual; we each had a mutual understanding.

I groaned as I got up, quickly cutting off my now blasting ringtone. I really needed to change that.

My head was killing me, I blamed the flippin' rain that from last night, which still hadn't stopped plaguing our roof. It was going to be number one on my hit list.

As far as mornings go though, this had to be the best. No disgusting Renee wearing her usual disgusted face every time she barged in my room to wake me up and got an eye full of Mr. Pecker.

Who was currently standing at attention, trying to escape the prison of my black boxers.

He was hard as a flippin' bitch and I groaned as I sat up straight. It was all this flipping cold air, trying to freeze your balls off. I wonder if Charlie woke up with this problem every morning.

Ewwww….Shudder. So not a good thought.

I looked at the clock glaring on my desk and cursed.

I guess it wouldn't look good to be late on your first day, especially when Dad had left with a 'Don't be late on your first day.' He was always one for specifics.

"Okay, up you go." I murmured to myself as I rolled out of bed, stayed on the cold floor boards for two seconds and then jumped up.

Quickly grabbing a pair of boy shorts, _"boxers were so not made for capris, believe me I've tried", _and a sports bra I sprinted to the bathroom, thanking God Charlie wasn't as nasty as Renee and left all her little 'hairs' lying around the place.

"Ahhh relief" I groaned as the hot water stroked my cold flesh, feeling more than refreshed when Mr. Pecker went away and I was actually able to enjoy the shower.

Using my vanilla scented body wash I quickly washed off, thinking about how today would be.

Perhaps I would fine the love of my life.

Psshhh… not likely. A small town like this probably shunned my 'kind'.

I sighed.

"Will love ever find me" I sang aloud, laughing when it vibrated off the shower walls.

It sounded kind of good too.

By the time I emerged from the shower I was happier, cleanlier and realized I was NOT musically inclined.

Quickly throwing on my underclothes I ran back to my room, hurriedly brushing out my hair. Since it was wet there was nothing else to do with it and donned my white khakis and a black tee shirt that read "Boss". Charlie had brought if for my sixteenth birthday last year.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

"Awww flip" I cursed as I raced downstairs, nearly falling over my own two feet and quickly pouring a bowl of apple jacks. It was seven thirty meaning I had thirty minutes to somehow find a way to school.

Still with this in mind, I still indulged myself with a second bowl.

What, a girl has to eat right?

Dumping the bowl in the dishes I hurriedly ran outside only to gasp.

There sitting nicely, in the muddy front lawn, ignoring the bleakness of nature, stood a used blue Honda accord.

I might have squealed a little.

Okay, I admit that I screamed bloody murder, especially when Mrs. Miller peeped through her window.

Sometimes I think that woman had nothing better to do.

Anyway… after my screaming feast, I ran back inside to read the yellow note I had neglected.

"_Morning Bells. Yes that car is yours; I got a good deal from Jake after he fixed it up. Don't be late for school, no excuses now. Love Dad"_

Next to the note was a pair of keys, I don't know how I missed them in the first place.

Thirty minutes later I was singing aloud to "Somewhere I Belong", bobbing my head and everything. The car even had leather seats, a smooth sound stereo and ran like water under your hands… despite what I declared yesterday, I was so hugging Jake when I saw him again.

Soon enough though, my mood kind of dissipated when I pulled up into Forks High School… apparently it was home of the 'Spartans'.

Don't ask me what that is 'cause I couldn't answer.

Also, not surprisingly it was raining, further destroying the cool beat I had going on.

Pulling up next to a yellow Porsche that just emitted… this bright blinding yellow… I dragged on my raincoat and hurried inside.

The most stupid thing about Forks I noted as I walked into the main building wasn't its stupid team name 'Spartans' but its stupid design. I mean whose stupid idea was it to build separate buildings in a school that is always drenched in rain.

See how many times I used stupid.

A shrill bell rang when I opened the glass door and I sighed.

Could this place get anymore stupid?

A solid woman (and that's saying it nicely) sat at a desk, looking all kinds of hangover. Her nameplate read 'Mrs. Cope' and I found it appropriate, seen that she was always copped up in here.

See what I did there?

Leave my stale jokes alone… meanies.

Anyway, after spacing out for a second, I walked up to the older woman (once again saying it nicely).

"Good Morning, my name is Bella Swan."

I think I might have shocked her, seen that her face whipped around like a.. like a something.

"Oh dear, I didn't notice you there, my name is Mrs. Cope."

Yeah, like that wasn't obvious from the shining nameplate.

"Bella Swan, oh, you're the chief's daughter correct?" I grimaced as she looked me up and down, as if she wasn't too sure despite the fact that we had the same last name.

"Yes ma'am, I'm new here." I smiled sweetly, at least practicing one lesson from Renee, always be polite.

"Oh right, give me a second dear" she rampaged through her overcrowded desk before smiling and pulling out two slips of paper.

"Okay, here is your schedule, and make sure you get this yellow slip of paper signed by all your teachers today. Bring it back after afternoon registration."

I nodded at her "Thank you."

I looked at my schedule and grimaced, I had AP Physics first, a class I absolutely loathed.

Oh well, such is life.

I pulled my hood back up as I exited the building.

I wasn't out there for two minutes before a greasy boy ran up to me.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" He sounded Asian, the only cool thing he had going for him. His pants were rumpled and he wore a plaid shirt. I kind of puked a little in my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm Bella." By some awesome willpower I was able to shake his hand without flinching.

"That's cool, what class do you have first?" he ran his hand through is greasy hair, destroying anymore hope of me touching him again.

"AP Physics in Building C." I responded, looking at my schedule again.

"Cool, I have business close over there, I'll show you." His smile was kind of creepy but out of manners I followed him. Damn my ethics.

"So you moved from Phoenix huh?"

And so the lines of questions begin.

"Yeah, Arizona."

"Why you'd move?"

What was with these nosy people?

"I wanted to be closer to my dad." It wasn't a lie either, living here I now I realized how much I really had missed my father.

"That's cool." His creepy beady eyes were glued on my chest and I cursed. I mean come on, my breasts weren't even that big, everything I had fitting right inside a B cup.

I had only 'toned it down' as my mother would have called it, not to attract too much attention on my first day, and seen that that was useless, as I noticed the hundreds of eyes following my every move, which was creepy in itself, I was so going to wear my favorite polo shirt and khakis tomorrow.

"Well, here we are Bella." During my musings I hadn't even realized that we had stopped walking.

He was about to say something else but I hurriedly called 'Thanks' and ran inside, away from creepy greasy Eric.

The class room was humid, with a dozen mouths yapping at the same time. Some were on cellphones, other just chatting with their friends, giving everyone else an earful of how "Josh is in bed" and how they got "crazy drunk on Saturday." It just all seemed so cliché and predictable.

Suddenly I was the star attraction as the class quieted down marginally and I hurriedly pulled my dripping raincoat of, avoiding the two dozen eyes.

I let my hair fall in my face, not because I was self-conscious – that was the old Bella, but was simply uncomfortable with everyone, and I mean everyone staring at me without even saying a word, I mean, that was beyond weird.

Suddenly a girl with at least half a ball walked up to me, wearing a mini (because ain't no way a 'skirt's in there) and top tee. I admit, I kind of ogled her a bit, you know deprivation and hormones could do that to you. Her breasts were oversized though and it kind of freaked me out, not to mention her thighs were the size of chicken bones. She was sporting an artificial tan and her eyes were ice blue.

Overall, not a very good specimen and Mr. Pecker who was trying to stand up quickly deflated into nothingness.

I almost felt sorry for him.

"Hi my name's Jessica, you're Bella Swan right?" Miss Chicken bones asked in a highly pitched voice and I half suspected her to start popping gum.

Luckily, she didn't

"Yeah, just moved her from Arizona to spend more time with my dad." I responded, giving them what they would surely hear around lunch time. I mean, there were no secrets anywhere in high school, I had learnt that the hard way.

"Ohhhh that so cool, was it like really dry?" she asked, her eyes shining with curiosity, probably for the sake of gossip.

Oh gosh no, she was one of those 'really' girls, you know, the ones that use really in almost every sentence.

"Yep." I said, popping the p.

Luckily before she could ask anything else, the teacher stepped in.

After half a minute I liked him, he didn't make me stand in the front of the class and spurt stuff they already knew.

By the time lunch time finally rolled around, I was already tired of high school. And to think I have eight more months of this garbage.

Woe is me.

Anyway, after grabbing a coke and slice of pizza I was quickly latched on by Jessica, who by some means thought I was her best friend because of the thirty second talk we had in Physics.

"This is Ben, Angela, Mike, Lauren and Eric." She pointed to each person she named, two I already knew, as I sat down.

"Hi" I said, taking a large bite of my pizza, enjoying the delicious and overdone taste.

"How are you eating that garbage?" Lauren sniffed her poky nose at me "It'll only make you fat."

"Is that what happened to you?" I smirked as I continued eating, undeterred by the glare she sent me.

"So Bella" Angela butted in quickly, trying to do damage control I guess "How are you enjoying Forks so far?"

She was a cute girl and I would have considered her girlfriend material if she wasn't already dating Ben. Though we might have had problems, with her being the preacher's daughter.

Woe is me.

"Its wet." I finally responded to her "And cold."

"Yeah well, that's what you get for moving so far north." Mike laughed, his dimples showing. He would have been cute if it wasn't for the creepy aura he emitted when he asked me on a date in Home Ec.

He did that whining 'whyyyy' when I turned him down. Charming.

He was sure in for a surprise tomorrow.

Just as I sipping my coke the cafeteria's doors opened and I think my heart stopped. I never really believed in lust at first sight but Mr. Pecker had a different belief than me. She must have awakened his dark side with her spikey hair, petite body and delicious legs. She couldn't have been any taller than five foot two, yet it fitted her nicely. My eyes followed her as she walked, looking graceful and elegant wearing a pair of skinny jeans and top that showed off her breasts nicely. Her ass looked snug and her breast perky. My mind quickly went down the gutter.

I could feel myself growing hard.

"Who is she?" I asked, trying to look casual as I watched her walk to an abandoned table. I was already half out of my seat to join her when some other people walked up to her.

I felt my blood boil as some blond Texan wanna be threw his arm over her chair, pulling it close.

"Oh that's Alice Cullen" Angela said, turning to look at them "She's really nice, helped me with my Biology homework once."

"Don't forget that part that her whole family are freaks" Lauren sneered. I turned to glare at her.

"Just because there're all adopted doesn't make them freaks" Angela scolded Lauren, I quickly added her to my best friend list.

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen can't have children so they adopted Alice, Rosalie and Edward" Angela explained, pointing to each of them as she listed their names. Rosalie was a blond statuesque model, and looked more than a little vain with the heavy pounds of makeup she wore for no reason. Edward would be cute if he could whip off the permanent scowl stuck on his face.

"The boy next to Rosalie is Emmett, he's her boyfriend but also her kind of cousin, seen that he's Mrs. Cullen's niece. They next girl hanging off Edward's hand is Bree, she's also his adopted cousin. They're all together. I think Jasper and Alice are together to but you can't ever be too sure with those two."

"Why?" I asked as I saw her knock his hand off her shoulder, glaring.

I smiled…maybe I did have a chance after all.

"Because of that." Angela glanced at them one more time before turning back around.

Throughout the rest of lunch I snuck glances at Alice, watching as she fidgeted in her seat anytime Jasper said something to her.

I might have been biased but there was something about him I didn't like.

Eventually the school bell rang and I quickly discarded my thrash and placed my book bag in front of me.

I was having more than a _little_ problem. Why had I decided to wear my capris today!

Absolutely no flippin' space to breathe.

I groaned as I finally made it to Building E and walked up to the teacher. Being the first person in the class I was spared the utter humiliation of having to say my name in front of the class.

Score

Eventually people started to pool in, I just doodled on the front cover of my binder, making swirling patterns.

I was just getting to the part of adding random dots when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck straighten.

"That's really pretty." I heard a small voice in back of me and my personal space immediately felt threatened.

I could practically feel her breathe on my neck.

I hated when people did that.

"Than-" my breathe cut off as I gaped into the emerald green eyes of Alice Cullen.

_**A/N You guys are so awesome with your fabulous reviews. Thanks so much, and one of my reviewers asked if I could make Alice a vampire, sorry but that'll kind of destroy the plot I have packed somewhere in the abyss of my mind. Sorry… **_

_**Next chapter will be more Alice and Bella interaction with a little more Charlie and Bella bonding and perhaps a little drama… Who knows what could happen.**_

_**Please Review and Comment, **_

_**Silverdust101**_

**P.S Check out my other story 'Alpha' Bella may not be a futa but still badass.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously _

_"That's really pretty." I heard a small voice in back of me and my personal space immediately felt threatened._

_I could practically feel her breathe on my neck._

_I hated when people did that._

_"Than-" my breathe cut off as I gaped into the emerald green eyes of Alice Cullen._

_x-x-x-x-x-_

She stared at me, likely waiting for me to finish my sentence.

I felt sorry for her because she's going to be waiting a pretty long time. No matter how I yelled in my head for my tongue to grow a pair and talk it refused to listen.

So I sat there, shock still, except for a twitching leg, staring into her beautiful and seductive green eyes. They sucked you right in, framed by beautiful and delicate long lashes.

She wore no mascara and I kind of drooled on the spot. She was natural, from her spikey hair, that kind of looked soft this close, to her pink gloss licked lips. They parted as I watched them and I quickly diverted my gaze.

"I'm Alice Cullen" she tried to fill in the now awkward silence and I was grateful.

"That's a beautiful name"

Word vomit poured out of my mouth without my permission. It seemed that my body was betraying me, especially deep in my pants. I cursed Mr. Pecker who was currently begging for freedom.

"Thanks" she blushed a vibrant pink and that one girly, cutesy word came to my mind without permission…she was cute.

I was going to have to rinse out my mind…with bleach.

"I'm Bella Swan"

My tongue was finally cooperating but apparently my brain was not… This whole conversation was turning into a re-run of Sad and Obvious.

"So I heard you moved-"

I cut her off right there, clapping my hand over her mouth.

"Bella Swan, moved from Arizona Phoenix to spend time with my dad, age seventeen, birthday September 11" I ticked off the answers to all the mundane questions she could have thought to ask me, laughing when her eyes widened and I felt her lips curve under my palm.

When I moved my hand from her mouth she giggled and it was like another wave of violent lust coursed through my body and I clenched my teeth.

What the heck was going on here?

"You're pretty funny" she giggled again, her cheeks still that innocent pink and her eyes that seductive green. It was there and then did I vow to make Alice mine.

Unfortunately before I could ask her one of the thousands of questions I had spinning in my head the teacher told us to take our seats.

Fortunately, Alice sat right next to me and smiled. It was then I noticed she had dimples and I could feel my face blush and Mr. Pecker vibrate.

Mrs. Walker droned on and on about the benefits of the water cycle, I tried to distract myself by popping skittles in my mouth, seriously enjoying myself.

I found myself reciting the 'Taste the Rainbow' commercial and it was then that I realized that I..was…seriously…bored.

Halfway through her continuous monologue I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Here" Alice whispered, passing me a pink note. In fact it was so disgustingly pink it burned my poor flesh, the utter girly ness of it destroying any hope of me actually opening it.

My dad always called me melodramatic but hell, the note had twisting _curly_ patterns lighting the corners too.

Tearing a loose leaf from my notebook I quickly scribbled "I don't do pink" and tossed it to her table.

And so our game of pass the paper continued for one full hour, our oblivious teacher never noticing that we were continuously writing on our books even when she wasn't talking. We asked about nothing and everything. A couple times I had to hide my laughter as she shared stories about her brother Emmett. In turn she wasn't so lucky when I recounted the more embarrassing tales of Renee.

Yeah, I took a little pride in embarrassing Renee.

However our conversation came to an abrupt end when one tiny question popped up.

I learnt three very important things about Alice.

Her full name was Mary Alice.

She was sixteen, her birthday being in two weeks.

And she was homophobic.

Mr. Pecker died on the spot… and so did my heart.

I don't even know how we got on the topic of lesbians but somehow it came up.

I didn't return her message when she asked my opinion on '_gays'_.

Even in her words I could hear her sneering the word.

Throughout the rest of Mrs. Talks a Lot class I diligently took notes…

And avoided the questioning eyes of Alice 'Straight' Cullen.

When the bell finally rang I hurriedly gathered all my supplies and was on my way to gym before Alice had even gotten out of her seat. I know avoiding her wasn't going to help my case but what else was I supposed to do.

Here I was making up all kinds of seduction plans and the girl flippin' shouts in my face that she hates 'gays'.

Seriously, there was nothing a girl could do with that.

And imagine, if she hates gays, what would she think about me?

Life is so messed up.

Quickly changing into a spare P.E uniform I was placed in Lauren's team by Mr. 'Beer Belly' Conner. Seriously the man's stomach was large enough to hold two fully grown babies.

I might have been picking on him due to the fact he made me stand in front of the gym and say my name, despite the fact that everyone already knew it.

Jerk

Anyway, we were playing basketball today.

I kind of took my frustration out on the poor ball too, Alice's words ringing in my head every time I made a dunk.

I think the others eventually stopped trying to get the ball from me, especially when they saw Mike's fat lip.

It was an accident…maybe.

Insert evil smile.

Anyway, after the game I felt much better, especially after coach put me down for the basketball tryouts that were coming this Saturday.

I might have squealed a little.

He had now redeemed himself and I was happy enough to call him Mr. Conner.

Quickly showering and fixing my hair into a loose ponytail I jogged out of the changing room… only to collide with Alice.

"Did I do something wrong?" she quickly asked as she rubbed her forehead, looking a little distraught.

I didn't know how to answer her so I shook my head.

"You know I don't care if you support gays" she said suddenly, looking up to me with her pleading green eyes, "Everyone has their own opinions."

"_Yeah, what if you discovered I actually was gay" _I thought morbidly, finding it ironic she had not even taught to think that I was.

"Yeah" I said, fixing my shoulder strap and walking towards homeroom.

The girl didn't know when to give up because she quickly chased after me.

"My family is going hiking Saturday night, you wanna come?"

Random question but okay.

"I'll think about it" I replied to her, smiling a little when I noticed her eyes brighten.

"Okay see you tomorrow Bella."

I sighed as I watched her skip off, the only girl that had ever gotten a firm grip of my heart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hiking trip?" Charlie asked around a mouth full of spaghetti.

I had taught long and hard in my room and concluded that the only way to make Alice mine was to start off slow…first I was going to get to know her.

"Yeah, apparently they're going hiking this Saturday night and Alice invited me." I said, eating with a little more etiquette, practicing the art of applying as much spaghetti on my fork and stuffing it in my mouth.

Red sauce and white shirt be damned.

"Just be careful kid"

Dad was so cool.

After dinner we both found ourselves in the living room, watching a basketball match this time, dad's little coaching for my tryouts this weekend. I had never seen a man cry before, but dad did, though he'll never admit it. When I told him I'd be trying out for the team, his eyes glistened, apparently from invisible onions, and he hugged me like I was two again and not seventeen going on eighteen.

Still it was nice… especially when he told me he loved me.

In turn I did cry and being the one with the balls around here I admitted it.

After the game I finished the meager homework I had gotten from Mrs. Talks a lot about the water cycle, the answers all appearing on Google.

I loved the internet.

That night, after a twenty minute cold shower, I fell asleep to the dreams of Alice Cullen.

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks so much for you'll fabulous reviews and to answer a few questions:**

**The people at the airport did not know Bella had a dick but the man just hated her because she was a girl wearing boy's clothing.**

**No I will not have Bella sleep with some else, she and Alice will get together in that way eventually. Sorry to disappoint.**

**And in response to how big Bella's pecker will be, you'll just have to keep on reading. Laugh laugh.**

**Time for some sad news, I probably won't update in a while, finals just around the corner. Sorry.**

**But once again a giant thank you to all my reviewers and story alerts etc.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

_Still it was nice… especially when he told me he loved me._

_In turn I did cry and being the one with the balls around here I admitted it._

_After the game I finished the meager homework I had gotten from Mrs. Talks a lot about the water cycle, the answers all appearing on Google._

_I loved the internet._

_That night, after a twenty minute cold shower, I fell asleep to the dreams of Alice Cullen._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I usually loved Thursdays. The only weekday your dad lets you stay up late or go out because it's the 'almost' weekend.

Yet, when I rolled off of bed and greeted the floor as always, something felt different.

Call me superstitious but I ran to my computer and searched my horoscope.

Let's just say the results weren't all that soothing.

'_Never keep looking straight ahead'_

Yeah, not very soothing at all.

Since dad was already at work, I showered, fixed some eggs and then bolted to school.

You might ask why anyone in their right mind was happy about going to school despite said horoscope…

But today was the day I would accept Alice's invitation.

Pathetic I know.

It was like I lived just to see her face…and a beautiful face it was, especially when she laughed and those tiny dimples….

Focus Bella Focus.

So yeah, just as I was pulling into Forks high school some stupid ass narrowly missed hitting my beautiful car.

I mean, I'm talking about hurting my baby.

"Watch where you're going stupid mother fu**er" I yelled at him, pissed that he had the balls to grin at me. I admit I might have overreacted but hey, I blame those hormones Mr. Banner is always droning on about.

Stepping out of the car I was greeted with the usual staring. Idiots still couldn't get used to the new girl. Especially since half the boys already knew they were a lost cause, having been punched by yours truly. I don't think poor Eric's nose will ever be the same.

Don't blame me, I was going for his eyes and the idiot moved his face.

I still had his nasty blood on my favorite black polo shirt to prove it.

Note to self…wash clothes this Friday.

Walking up the hall I felt something latch on to my back. I almost groaned when I felt the soft breasts pushing against me. I felt sorry for myself, really I did, it couldn't be healthy to get hard so fast.

"Morning Bella!" Alice sang in my ear as she finally unlatched herself. She was lucky I liked her, 'cause I usually didn't care for the touchy feely types.

"Hi" I smiled at her, taking in her black skinny jeans and form fitting South Pole shirt.

I was so screwed.

"So about this Saturday – " I started but was cut off by a high pitched squealing.

"I just knew you would come, you're going to love it. Emmett makes the best s'mores and really the stars are really nice. You like stars right? Even when…."

I listened to her drone on and on about everything I would need to know about camping, already used to her continuous single monologue. As she talked, I looked at her, noticing how her breasts bounced anytime she laughed at her own joke. Watched as they pebbled in response to the air conditioning. Imagined how they would taste engulfed in my mouth, hearing her scream as I mercilessly sucked on them…

I was really torturing myself today, I thanked God when we reached our first class and I fell into the chair, walking being way too painful.

By the time lunch rolled around Alice had talked herself out and I couldn't help but laugh at the resulting silence.

"What's so funny" she huffed, her green eyes blazing up at me.

I patted her back, not really needing an excuse to touch her.

"You" I answered, still smiling as I grabbed a soda and sandwich.

"Whatever" she huffed again, looking way too cute as a pink blush spread over her cheeks.

She was going to be the death of me.

"Wanna sit at my table?" she asked, looking over to her family who were already seated.

I about swallowed my face.

My first instinct was to tell her no, not because they were her family and I saw this as a big step somewhere in my wild imagination but because, and I have the balls to admit this, Rosalie scared me.

All the plastic, makeup and polish had transformed her in my worst nightmare. Not to mention the way she is currently looking between Alice and me was just damn creepy.

But then Alice pouted at me and I said yes.

I was such a sissy.

"Hi guys this is Bella" Alice introduced me as we each took a seat, smiling that five watt smile.

I might have fidgeted when all their eyes locked onto mines.

"Hi" I greeted them, my head raised high, old Bella would have kept her head hung low with her eyes staring imaginable holes into the table but not me.

Not again.

"Hey Bella" they echoed almost simultaneously, freaking me out more than I was about to let on.

"This lug of a man over here is my cousin Emmett" Alice said, nodding to the bear of a boy who was grinning at me. I nodded at him, wondering if I had something on my face.

Cause his blue eyes were staring and grinning all at the same time.

And you wonder why I didn't want to come over here.

"The blond pretending to ignore you is my sister Rosalie" Alice said, punching the blond model in the arm and huffing.

I refused to look her in the eyes, not wanting to get sucked in by the devil incarnate.

Rude I know but come on, as I said before, too much firkin' makeup.

She would easily pass for a life size model of one of those Barbie dolls.

I kind of just nodded my head in her direction.

"The freakishly tall person over here is my brother Edward" Alice said, clapping said tall boy on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he answered politely, his green eyes, so similar to Alice's, danced as he looked at me and I might have fidgeted again.

Alice had an odd expression on her face as she looked at him for a split second and then she shook her head and the face was gone.

"This is Bree, Edward's _girlfriend_" Alice exaggerated the word girlfriend as she rested a hand on Bree's shoulder and I smirked.

There was a hint of possession in her eyes as she looked back at me.

Little tigress is finally coming out.

"Hi" Bree smiled completely oblivious. Her eyes were that mystic gray and kind of cool.

I smiled at her.

"Hi"

I might have been wrong but I think Emmett whispered something under his breathe and Rosalie might…and that's a small might, have cracked a smile.

Don't know really, could have been the red lipstick playing tricks with your eyes.

"And finally over here is Jasper" she answered softly and I noticed how she avoided looking at him.

I was full out glaring at him as he turned his ugly and stupid nasty chalky blue eyes to me. I made it my mission to find out what he did to my lovely Alice to make her so shy of him.

At first he was confused, his blond eyebrows shooting up until a light switch seemed to turn on and he looked between me and Alice twice.

He returned my glare then and I smirked at him, already planning a deathly revenge plan.

Stupid boy wouldn't know what hit him.

So lunch at the Cullen table was kind of tension filled, with Jasper glaring, Bree's staring, Edward's ogling and Emmett's grinning. I refused to fidget one more time and looked straight in each of their eyes, letting them know I could practically feel them boring holes into me.

"So Bella, I heard you came from Arizona, what school did you attend?" Edward asked, at least someone having the balls to start a conversation and not just stare at the new kid.

"Arizona High" I replied, picking at my sandwich. The bread was soggy.

"Was it cool?" Emmett asked, throwing in his two cents.

"As cool as school can be." I answered, keeping a straight face, no reason to let on more than I'm saying.

"True" Alice said, passing me a pudding cup when she saw me continuing to demolish my nasty soggy, ain't worth more than five cents, sandwich.

"Thanks" I said gratefully, rejoicing in the chocolate taste.

"So why you'd change your wardrobe Bella?" Mrs. XtremeFake asked as I scooped up the last of the sugary delight.

"I always dress like this" I answered sweetly, letting her know with my tone that it wasn't any of her damn business.

She seemed surprised at first, as if nobody had ever talked to her light that before, and then huffed (Alice's own was cuter) and turned her head.

"I like khakis" Edward said, as if someone had asked him that.

I just smiled that okay? and so? smile at him.

I don't think he noticed.

"Do you like video games?" Emmett asked me suddenly, his enthusiasm playing across his face.

"Halo three is my baby" I smiled at him.

"Cool, you have to come over sometime" he boomed, his dimples showing as he grinned "Edward and Jasper always cheat."

"Hi" the duo said together.

"I'll think about it" I smiled at him, and soon enough we were in a battle of who was the strongest character, my side being Avery Johnson.

It was funny when Emmett's mouth dropped and his eyes bulged before he made a puffing sound.

I had to admit, and I don't say this often, he was cute.

Lunch passed quickly and I found myself walking alongside Alice as we made our way to class. I desperately wanted to hold her hand, but seeing as that was crossing the line a little too much I settled on pouting.

I just kept thinking about Saturday, the day that _Seduce Alice_ was set to start.

Straight or not, that girl was going to be mine.

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x

There is a time in every girl's life when they wanted to crawl in a hole and die. That day was today. The horoscope suddenly made sense because if I could I would seriously turn around with my tail stuck between my legs and whimper all the way out the door.

There, in my favorite couch, the only couch was a naked Sue, with an equally naked Charlie thrusting inside of her.

I felt the bile rush into my mouth as groans and moans reached my ears.

They haven't even noticed me yet. Stuck speechless and shitless in the hallway…wide-eyed.

My eyes were burning, my throat was dry and my head was pounding.

I was seeing way too much of Charlie I hoped I'd have never hoped to see a day in my live.

I think eventually instincts caught up with my head because I opened my mouth, screamed bloody murder and then raced as fast as my legs had ever carried me up to my room.

By the time I reached my room, I heard a thump and a curse, followed by shifting clothes.

I just sat cross legged on my bed…stunned.

Twenty minutes passed before Charlie sheepishly made himself to my room.

"I thought you'd still be in school" was the first thing out of his red face.

"Obviously" I replied my face feeling and probably being as hot as his.

"Sorry about that" he said, his head down.

"You think you're sorry, I'm still suffering from severe trauma." I groaned, images still dancing behind my eyes.

Dad's ass wringing in the air and Sue's everything on show.

I rushed to the bathroom.

Dad continued to murmur apologies as he held my hair.

Finally after thirty more minutes of apologies I let the poor man go and bring Sue up here.

Awkward wouldn't describe the atmosphere in my small crammed room as we shook hands.

I think I was more embarrassed than her.

Luckily dad left to drop her back to La Push and I did homework to distract myself.

Didn't really help much.

That night, I wrote a list of the ten most embarrassing and disgusting things I had ever witnessed in my life.

First was Renee trying to squeeze her size eight self into a five six bikini – nothing could beat that.

Second was Dad having sex.

Someway I was going to have to replace that couch without dad noticing.

I shuddered myself to sleep that night.

**A/N Exams are half done so time for a little surprise.**

**How did you like the chapter?**

**Had to include the whole Charlie sex thing to let you'll know he doesn't just drink beer and watch TV. with nothing to do. But I think I stunned Bella too much…ahahaha.**

**Anyway I want to thank everyone for their fabulous reviews last chapter,**

**This chapter's shout out goes to 'the-poetry-of-ink', review made me blush and then smile.**

**Next time, Bella's tryouts, hiking with the Cullen's and perhaps…a little more touchy feely between our two friends.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**PS. Can anyone guess what Rosalie and Emmett were whispering about at lunch time and why Jasper was glaring at Bella and exactly what he did to Alice? **


	5. Chapter 5

I have a problem.

I will be the first one to admit that.

Don't know how it happened but it did.

My chest was doing that…aching thing again…and I was you know…kind of close to…crying.

Okay okay, I know what you're thinking, where did 'cool-don't let anything bother her' Bella go?

She left the building the minute Alice arrived, wearing a pair of adorable white shorts, a tee shirt and two pink pom poms.

I didn't invite her but she just sorta…knew…magically.

Okay she might have seen the sign up board too but my version is way better.

So yeah, here I was standing in a literal puddle of my own sweat, panting, my hair sticking to my face and Alice is staring right at me.

I did the first thing that I can think of, I wipe my face on my tee shirt, check my basketball shorts to make sure they aren't dropping off and then turn back to the coach.

A visional make over in the middle of the stadium…yeah I know.

"Okay guys last quarter, show me what you got!"

And then the ball was thrown and there was a moment before everyone got into action.

"Over here Mike" I yelled at curly Q as I quickly ran in front of him.

He was quick enough to pass me the ball…last time he didn't we ended up with a loss and Q ended up with a bloody nose.

Luckily Alice wasn't here to see that part…where I was benched for a quarter of this 'team work' sport.

Dad was not happy.

But yeah, here I was, dribbling the ball like mad trying to get close to our net when acne Eric decides to cut in front of me, his greasy hands reaching for the ball.

"You're kidding right?" I smirked as I threw the ball over his pimpled face, slid between his widely opened legs and caught the ball the exact moment it landed.

Yeah I was boss.

"Go Bella, that's right, show them what you got!" There's dad again, getting way too overly excited. I had a feeling he was telling everyone who would listen that I inherited his powerful genes. Man liked to brag…a lot.

"Go Bella!"

My eyes got a little wet, and I'm blaming that on all the sweats, when I heard Alice's cute cheer.

Such a love sick fool

Anyway, yeah I finally made it to the net and tossed it to Ben.

'Cause he just looked really sad standing there by himself, obviously no one taught he was worth it because there wasn't even anyone guarding him.

What was their underestimation was our win as he scored the last point for our team and Angela kind of went wild from the crowd.

Screaming stuff about her baby and her pooky…I almost felt bad for Ben as he planted a forced smile on his face and smiled at his way overly excited girlfriend.

What can you do right?

"That was some fast dribbling Bella" a voice behind me said and I turned around, only to see a smiling Mr. Conner.

"Thanks" I smiled at him, trying to keep my wet hair away from my eyes.

"Consider yourself on the team"

I might have squealed and jumped up in down in victory, heck I even high fived Mike so overcome with joy.

"Good job Bells" my dad said as he finally made his way up to me.

"Thanks" I said as I high fived his out stretched hand, laughing when his eyes furrowed from the sting.

"Now make sure be careful" he warned as he handed me the overnight bag I had packed.

"Careful's my middle name" I said, kissing his check as I slung it over my shoulder.

"Funny ,I thought it was Marie" Charlie dragged out the word 'Marie', knowing I hated the name with a passion.

I glared at him.

"Whatever"

He just laughed and kissed my cheek before making himself back to Sue.

Forget to mention she was here, smiling and waving from her seat on the bleachers.

I still shuddered every time I saw her.

There were just some things that you couldn't forget.

"Hi Bella that was soooo cool!" Alice squealed and gave me a pat on the back.

I would have appreciated a kiss but…you know…suave and all that.

"Thanks" I laughed, gulping down the water she handed me.

"So we're going to my place first so I can finish packing my stuff and then we leave in about three hours."

"Cool"

Only if I knew those next three hours would be filled with unbearable torture I would have gone running for the hills, with or without the Cullens.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Please be delicate" I cried as I surrendered to the all-powerful whining of Alice Cullen.

"Such a baby" she grumbled as she stood behind me, my beautiful hair now in her clutches.

"We're going in the woods for pete sake!" I exclaimed as she started to run the brush through my wet locks.

It was currently one hour after the game and Alice had immediately demanded that I shower and wash my hair…claiming that I stunk like a wet dog.

I was cool like that because, quite frankly, I did stink….a little bit at least.

Only if I knew she had an ulterior motive.

So here we were now, her tugging gently on my hair, me grumbling to all oblivion.

"You're finished Miss Grumpy pants" she mumbled, applying a last bit of whatever on my now dry hair.

"Finally!"

I jumped up and looked in the mirror.

And I must say I didn't look half bad.

She had applied something that had made my hair curl more, so it now bounced on the sides of my face.

"Thank you" I whispered as I turned to her and quickly kissed her cheek.

Her face practically exploded vibrant red and I smirked on the inside.

So Mrs. Anti-gay did have a thing for me after all.

Insert evil laugh.

"You…You're welcome" she squeaked and turned to leave.

I couldn't wait until we were ready to go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_want your drama_

_The touch of your head_

_I want you leather studed kiss in the scene_

_I want your love_

_love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_Bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance!"_ _-Lady gaga_

Me and Emmett screamed together, laughing as Alice plugged her ears.

"Good one Belly Bells" Emmett high fived me as the song came to an end.

Did I mention that I had an obsession with Lady Gaga.

"Are you'll finish now?" Carlisle, as he had asked me to call him, asked from the front of the giant rover in a mock serious voice.

You could see he was fighting a smile.

"Yep" I smiled popping the p.

The car was quiet, the road getting bumpy as we practically sped through Forks.

Did I mention that each Cullen liked to drive freakin' fast.

Yeah, so we were going at least eighty miles over a now whining road with the air slapping me in the face every time I dared face the window.

Not really Charlie's definition of careful but…

A bird suddenly sped through the air, missing our flashing headlights by at least two inches.

"Poor animal" I said out loud "Brains too small for its body"

"Reminds me of Lauren" Alice chirped, making everyone laugh.

I looked around to see everyone otherwise occupied and quickly smoothed her hair behind her ear.

She glanced at me for a second and when her eyes connected with my own they looked so vulnerable, fear and confusion sparking in their emerald depths… but there was something else…a hint of want?

I smiled, content knowing somewhere in her heart she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It was dark by the time we arrived to the campsite after hiking miles after abandoning the car couple huge trees back.

"Thank you so much Bella"

Did I mention Alice had been practically drowning in her own exhaustion half way through in which I had nicely offered to carry her backpack?

Brownie points

I smiled at her and unceremoniously dumped whatever heavy stuff she could have jam packed in there.

We were only here for one day, I mean come on!

"Okay, lets hurry and get the camp fire set up before the misquotes start biting" Esme advised, she had also allowed me to call her by her first name.

Cool parents

"Me and Edward will get the fire wood" Emmett volunteered for him and his brother, dragging a pissed off Edward behind him.

"Me and Bella will set up the tents" Alice took after her brother and soon enough I was being advised on the art of tent construction.

Alice had almost immediately started mumbling about soft spots and nails, sounding way too similar to a textbook.

"…and you just have to nail it in hard." She finished.

And despite the exhaustion I felt her words were enough to make me hard.

It was going to be a long night, especially when Esme said I would be sharing a tent with the temptress herself.

I was going to have a stern talking to with Mr. Pecker because I had a feeling he was going to be sneaky tonight.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, exams still going on plus my other stories were seriously demanding my attention, I am still late on 'Discovering Western Life' for everyone who read that story, I am so sorry, I promise to update very soon, just waiting for the writing bug to hit me for that one. Also, Bella's slow 'suave' has begun; let's see what the night brings. Insert evil smile.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT ON THIS STORY, WAS AGAIN FLABBERGASTED BY YOU'LL REVIEWS.**

_**This chapter's shout out goes to 'AllICanDoIsBeMe'. (which is so true) **_

_**Also if anyone wants to a see a homosexual wolf Bella (my stories so far only contain heterosexual shifter Bella) I would recommend Stuck by poetry of ink.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_It was going to be a long night, especially when Esme said I would be sharing a tent with the temptress herself._

_I was going to have a stern talking to with Mr. Pecker because I had a feeling he was going to be sneaky tonight._

_x-x-x-x-x_

"What's your favorite color?" I asked her, feeling much like a peeping tom as I sneaked peeks as she unzipped her khakis.

It wasn't my fault she was all in for undressing in front of her own sex…I just took advantage is all.

She cocked her head to the side before answering

"Yellow probably, why?"

Yellow suited her.

"Just asking, yellow suits you"

Yeah I was saying that as she unclasped her yellow polka dot bra right in front of my very interested eyes…revealing two average sized, pink tipped tits.

I swear Mr. Pecker was going crazy from my boxers, a thing I explained to Alice after she had asked, kept me comfortable.

She didn't know how true that statement was.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked as she donned a Scooby doo t shirt on with a pair of white shorts.

Absolutely cute.

"Navy blue" I answered, shaking my head once.

"Remind me we have to go shopping when we head back" she said very seriously, totally changing the subject.

"Why would I remind you of that?" I laughed, full out snorting when she threw her pillow at me.

"Be nice" she chastised, looking as frightening as an angry kitten.

And I told her so.

She might have blushed a little before she once again resorted to throwing _my_ pillow at me.

"Such a violent little kitty" I smirked, catching her behind the arms and forcing her down.

Perhaps not the best idea

Because with her under me, breathing hard after uselessly struggling to free herself…made my mind travel to faraway places…mainly in the south.

"Bella?"

Her voice brought me back to the present and I immediately looked into her confused emerald eyes.

That's when I noticed that I was directly between her thighs and Mr. Pecker was an inch away from achieving his ever quested goal.

I immediately backpedaled.

"Sorry"

"S'okay."

And though she said that, I could still feel the underlying tension in the air when we both agreed to finally sleep.

And I probably lied there for hours, listening to her roll around in her half of tent, mumbling and snoring delicately before I closed my eyes.

And just as I was drifting off to sleep I heard a distinctive moan.

I looked past my shoulder only to gasp and shiver further into the tent.

Because getting any closer to a writhing Alice would not do any of us any good, especially when I saw her hand sneaking past her shorts.

God help me.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I could feel the heat of the morning shining on my face. I moaned and immediately burrowed into a very warm body, not wanting to get up.

After all I really wasn't a morning person.

The warm body moved a little and I groaned and just snuggled in closer, feeling way too comfortable.

"Bella?" A voice asked in my subconscious, sounding a little scared.

Ahh?

"Yes?" I moaned, not ready to open my eyes yet.

"Y..you..You're kind of….ummmm" the voice trailed off and I sneaked a peek to see what could be so troubling this flippin' early.

I was immediately met with a very troubled Alice staring down at me.

It was then that human senses finally caught up with my very frazzled mind and I gasped.

I tended to be doing that a lot in the last forty eight hours.

Because there was something very hard pressed up against my very satisfied yet insatiable erection.

I looked down…immediately regretting the decision.

Because not only was I practically dry humping a leg…it was Alice's leg…Alice's very wet leg.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" I screamed, dislodging myself as I quickly stood in the tent, forgetting that our little space was just that…little.

Almost immediately the tent bucked and we rolled to the side.

"I'm so sorry"

For once in more than a year I could feel the traitorous tears clouding my vision as I grabbed my bag and sprinted out of the tent, leaving a very dazed and sideways Alice.

"Flipin shit" I cursed as I made it to the river side and immediately stripped off my wet boxers and engulfed myself in the freezing water.

"Shit, shit shit shit" letting loose another string of curses I was glad when Mr. Pecker immediately swiveled up and died.

Served the bastard right.

Getting off on Alice's leg like that.

"Aw hell" I cursed again as I taught of Alice, who was probably still wiping the mountain load of jizz of her leg.

Yeah, not only had I cum on her leg…I practically released everything I had to offer.

Deciding that I had frozen my butt off enough I immediately donned a new pair of boxers, another pair of khakis and a tank top.

Then, dragging my sorry self up the miniature hill I grimaced.

"Morning Bella" Bree greeted me cheerfully. Curse the morning people.

I noticed everyone gathered around the fire put, holding sticks speared with hot dogs on the end.

My stomach growled.

"Morning" I forced a smile as I grabbed a dog and stuck it in the fire…looking the other way when Alice emerged from our tent.

"You'll two mind telling us why your tent is flipped upside down?" Carlisle asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Or the loud string of curses" Emmett guffawed.

"Not necessarily" I hummed, chewing my very burned hotdog.

"How about you Alice?" Carlisle asked, looking between the two of us.

"Not really" she squeaked and then proceeded to blush vibrant red.

Carlisle and Emmett hummed together which was kind of creepy.

The tension immediately broke when Edward emerged, followed by Jasper.

"Dude what happened to you?" Emmett's loud voice boomed, sounding way to flippin' loud in the early quiet of the morning.

"Don't want tha' talk about it" Edward mumbled as he sat down on the log next to Bree, his eyes very red. If I didn't know better I'd say he was hangover.

Guess where Jasper sat.

Yeah right next to Alice on the opposite bench, getting way to close for my liking.

Her eyes darting to me quickly and then just as quickly veered away when she noticed I was staring at her.

How in the world was I going to fix this?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bird watching…really?" I asked indignantly.

Here we were, that's Rosalie and I, standing in the deepest part of the frickin forest, just to watch a bunch of birds fly by.

"It's relaxing" Mrs. Xtreme Fake said in that all inspiring voice.

Yeah still didn't like her.

I couldn't understand for the life of me why Esme had paired me with her.

So we sat on a tree stump, looking into the sky, Xtreme taking a few shots of her camera here and there.

My mind was still drifting to this morning, when Esme paired everyone in groups.

Guess who Alice was paired with?

Yeah, that's right Jasper.

Someone so didn't like me.

"I know you like her you know"

"Yeah no shit" I answered without really thinking.

She laughed and once again I gasped.

Where was my mental filter?

Doing the only thing I could, I blushed and looked back up at the sky.

"I think its kind of cute" she added "You'll two are a way better pair than Jasper"

I think I was going to start calling her Rosalie again.

"Thanks I guess" Still blushing I added "Why is Alice afraid of Jasper?"

And just like that her blue crystal eyes turned almost black.

I shivered.

"That's a story she'll have to tell you herself" Rosalie grumbled, turning her attention back towards a woodpecker.

Yeah…I figured.

The rest of the day was spent with relative comfort…that is until noon.

Alice and Jasper didn't show up for lunch and well I went right into action….

And stumbled upon something…

That let's just say was going to make Jasper go from being…well Jasper to a Jasperina.

**A/N Sooo….all kinds of secrets coming out now. Do you like my nice Rose… I figured it was time for a change.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, read and loved every one of them. **

**This chapter's shout out goes to once again "AllICanDoIsBeMe"**

**This chapter secondary shout out goes to "DaPhoenix"**

**Thanks once again to ALL my reviewers, you'll guys inspire to continue working on this story. Also I have a next Alice and Bella story saved on my computer…I'll start publishing it after I get a little further ahead in this story and the others.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S You'll have brilliant brains…so much of you guessed this outcome. Good Job**


	7. Chapter 7

Previously

_And stumbled upon something…_

_That let's just say was going to make Jasper go from being…well Jasper to a Jasperina._

x-x-x-x-x

My ninja powers were buzzing happily as I stealthily stooped behind a large tree trunk…totally undetected.

Okay so I wasn't really that concealed – a squirrel was getting way too close for my liking and I may have yelped a little.

Don't laugh…those things are like rats – just with a little more fur is all.

Anyway back to what exactly had me crouching next to the said tree with said killer squirrel – Jasper.

Yeah the boy has a death wish because not only was he alone with MY Alice, he had her cornered against a tree. Her small form was visibly shaking and her eyes were wide.

I had to quell my anger so I didn't immediately rush over there and beat his balls so hard his mama eh feel them…and let's just say that is quite difficult to do.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at my baby, even going as far to lean in closer. His stupid blond locks brushing against Alice's forehead. The first thing I'll do is cut them off one by one and then boil them in oil as soon as I figure out what the hell is going on here.

"What's it to you" Alice huffed out in a squeak, trying to portray forced bravado by puffing out her chest and taking a step forward. She just looked like a frightened mouse trying to look tough in front of a cat's jaws. I was proud of her though, there was determination set in her shoulders.

"Alice, Alice, Alice how often do we have to go through this? I already told you that you are mine." He let out a dark chuckle, his icy blue eyes flashing "You already slept with me, I own you!"

I had to stifle a gasp at this new information and a huge wave of jealously. The thought of Jasper violating my beautiful pixie brought red to my eyes and I had to bite my tongue hard to remain silent. The ninja was totally powering her animal side. I didn't want his hands on her beautiful and so innocent body – the touch of innocence dominated her form no matter if she was a virgin or not.

What kind of mixed up world was this idiot living in anyway. And even if she did sleep with him that didn't mean anything. Heck if that was the case we'd have all kinds of polygamy going on. Not to mention chaos.

"I was drunk! And you knew that!" Alice defended herself in a scream, her emerald eyes flashing "You raped me."

Okay now my nails were buried deep within the poor tree trunk and my too friendly squirrel quickly ran away…probably sensing the liquid rage I was emitting. He was disgusting and by the time I finished with him everyone would see it.

Inside and out.

"Rape? You sure wasn't complainin' when I jammed my cock in your pussy" his lips turned up in a smirk, his eyes leering. He stroked the front of his jeans, fondling the miniature stick he dared called a dick.

"You're disgusting" Alice spat at him, making a move to walk away. "And what I do with Bella is my business."

Really now? Interesting.

I made myself known the minute his hand wrapped around her wrist.

Roaring I charged out of the bushes. The sound was – in no other words - animalistic. Something I'll expect from a wolf instead of a human. But it did its desired job and Jasper quickly dropped Alice's wrist in a surprised yelp. I'll examine that later.

Ninja/ Animal Bella one...Jasperina zero.

"Bella!" Alice choked on a gasp, looking so relieved it brought a small to my face despite the situation. I was whipped and she wasn't even my girlfriend.

The wind blew suddenly, playing in Alice's black spikes and I smiled at her. She truly was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Even her emerald eyes seemed to be affected by the sudden chill – glowing a watering green.

"Come over here Alice" I whispered, needing to put some distance between her and my soon to be victim. After all I didn't what his blood to ruin her pretty white shirt. It showed off her boobs quite nicely.

With a sudden burst of speed she was suddenly by my side and gripping my wrist tightly. I kinda winced…because my girl had a powerful grip. For such a small body and I talking barely five feet she sure had a hundred and sixty pound vise grip.

I actually struggled to pry her grip off my poor veins…I need circulation if I'm going to beat this ass.

"What are you doing here?" Apparently Jasper did indeed have a death wish. He actually took a 'threatening' and I use that word loosely, towards me. Anger in his eyes. Too bad common sense wasn't his forte.

"I could ask you the same thing" I sneered in his direction "Where do you get off yelling at m – Alice"

I caught myself in time – mentally scolding myself that Alice was not my anything yet. I really needed to ask her out soon.

"I'll yell all I want, she's mine!"

The poor idiot actually believed the garbage spewing his mouth. I'm going to quickly rectify this little problem and knock some of his escaped sense back into his brain.

I took a step towards him.

"First off fucker, she ain't anybody's except her own"

I took a larger step towards him and smiled as he took a step back.

"And second, I heard enough to know that she doesn't want your sorry butt."

We were inches apart now, his eyes were wary. I was sure mine were blazing. I could feel the anticipation in my muscles. They were practically yelling for me to hit the daylights out of this idiot. For all the talk the boy wasn't prepared to actually throw the first punch. Well I'd gladly do it for him.

"And third…didn't your mama tell you to never yell at a lady."

My first landed right in his twinkle twinkle eyes and I smiled as I heard him scream before he was butt first on the ground. I watched with a small amount of morbid fascination as he landed on a very inattentive squirrel that quickly retaliated and scratched the living nightlights out of his cheek.

"Bitch!" he screeched as he covered his now interestingly swollen eye. It was kind of red and puffy looking.

I just cracked my fingers totally feeling bad to the bone.

"No, no that would be you" I laughed, turning around and heading back to a very wide eyed Alice. They seemed ready to pop right out of their sockets.

She was staring at me with a sort of fascinated amazement look and I admit I basked in it, smiling all the way.

Her green eyes were locked with mine and I saw just a bit of apprehension as I walked closer to her. I don't really know what she expected me to do 'cause all of a sudden her eyes were clouded with fear.

"Nooooo!" She screamed a minute before I felt the wind shift. This could only mean Jasper was up and running. I immediately swing around and grabbed his oncoming fist and nailed him nice and good in the nuts. Mr. Pecker cried out for him before Mr. Brain reminded him that this idiot had violated his conquest.

He immediately stopped swiveling after that.

Jasper squeaked like a girl, no offence to Alice, and was requited with the ground once again.

"Had enough?" I laughed, practically choking on my own tongue as Jasperina rolled on the forest floor, tears running down his face.

"Ho..how?" Alice mumbled behind me, walking towards me in a stumble.

I just smiled at her, allowing my hand to graze her soft skin. It was smooth like silk and just as pink as cotton candy. The pink grew the more as I caressed her cheek and I smiled…on the inside. If I looked anything near amused I knew my butt was in trouble.

"I started taking karate in sixth grade. It was the one thing that Renee had allowed me to participate in."

She just gave me a confused smile. I had never really discussed my family life with her for understandable reasons.

We both watched as Jasperina picked himself off the ground, shot a glare in my direction and then limped off – holding his injured balls all the way.

We both laughed until he disappeared into the sunset…okay over the hill with a nice prominent limp… and then silence dominated us. We stared at each other, the air feeling filled with tension. I wanted to touch her eyebrows and rub the tension away. Her green eyes – the most beautiful emerald – were shining with confusion and apprehension. I had promised myself that I would woo her this weekend and the time seemed to have finally arrived despite all the thrash that had happened before. Fate had a peculiar way of making things work.

Taking a step forward I whispered "Alice…"

**A/N Sorry for not updating in so long – RL and I'm trying my hands at a novel.**

**I want to thank everyone for their continued support. I thank everyone who continued reading even with my disorganized schedule. All you'll reviews provided the motive to continue this story, so I thank you.**

**Till' next time,**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S I received a quite rude review from an anonymous reviewers 'Still Waiting" and I don't appreciate it. Try balancing five stories and a novel in progress. Enough said. I will try to update my stories when the muse hits me- I will not write random garbage just to satisfy my readers. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously,_

_We both laughed until he disappeared into the sunset…okay over the hill with a nice prominent limp… and then silence dominated us. We stared at each other, the air feeling filled with tension. I wanted to touch her eyebrows and rub the tension away. Her green eyes – the most beautiful emerald – were shining with confusion and apprehension. I had promised myself that I would woo her this weekend and the time seemed to have finally arrived despite all the thrash that had happened before. Fate had a peculiar way of making things work._

_Taking a step forward I whispered "Alice…"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I felt like a knight in one of those stupid, yet ridiculously entertaining (for me anyway) fairy books. You know the one where the knight in his kick ass shining armor defeats the evil dragon (whom I sympathize with because, come on, they can't help the way they're born and…..) okay I'm getting off topic. Anyway…yeah so I'm standing in front of Alice, fidgeting like a squirrel in the eyes of a snake, squirming.

She's squirming too so it's not so bad.

The thing is though I can't get a flippin' read on her. One minute she's looking at me all shy and cute and totally kissable and in the next second my gaydar flips off and she's just there...with those beautiful emerald eyes with that little quirk just under the corner….okay getting off topic again.

So I say the first thing my adolescent brain can come up with.

"Are you gay now?"

Unfortunately for me, my mind filter has completely vanished. I blame Emmett, him and his 'I dare you to lick the forest ground crap'. Bella Swan never backs down from a dare and being a fellow idiot I licked the ground and swear it tasted like rat shit. I probably ingested a virus and thus contracted a virus infested brain.

Anyway…. Back to Alice

Her eyes go all wide for a second before a glint of defiance set in.

"To hell I am" she huffed in that special way that could make your heart go all gooey. My sort of cracked.

I frowned at her "I heard what you said to Jazz – a – dick."

It was her turn to frown, that quirk in her lip turning down "So? I didn't say anything that implied I had turned gay."

Thinking back to the encounter, she really didn't, even though my hopeful mind had hoped that she did. I guess I was feeling way too hopeful. How she said it made it sound as if we were having some sort of illicit affair.

My ego kind of swiveled….

Okay back to my initial plan…

Time to turn all charming and shit.

In my softest voice I asked "Did he hurt you?"

Alice looked confused at the sudden change in topic and was about to respond when Rosalie busted through the bushes. No I mean literally busted through the bushes…leaves rattling and hair waving kind of shit.

Her blue eyes held hidden mirth in them and I wanted to wipe that fat smirk off her face…preferably with my fist but my foot would do as well. No picking favorites in love and war.

"Esme said it's time for dinner" she spoke after Alice and I just continued to stare at her. Well Alice stared so wide eyed you'd swear we were doing something _other_ than talking, I glared…menacingly.

You would have sworn someone gave the pixie drugs, the way she sprinted out of the clearing with a skip and a hop.

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at me, one which I ignored as I trudged back to the camp site. No sign of Jasperina, probably icing his dick in the river.

I smirked just thinking about it.

Alice sort of ignored me for the rest of the evening, which I was totally fine with. Let her think she could ignore my skills. She won't get far.

"Hi Bellsy" Emmett called from his end of the fire, his dimples were smeared in marshmallow goo. It would have been kind of cute…if on a kid and not a three hundred, six feet tall giant.

"Hummm" I gave him a passing stare. I was still feeling deflated about Alice's blatant rejection and the effect it would have on our already tender friendship.

"We're going to play truth and dare, you in?" he asked, twirling an empty soda bottle between his fore thumb and picky.

Seriously?

"Thought that game died with the eighties" I sighed, throwing my stick in the fire and standing up. I really needed a bath anyway. When you could smell yourself that was a really bad sign.

"Fine be that way, Alice you in?"

"Sure" she answered, meeting my eyes for a minute before looking away. There was a spark of relief in those misty orbs.

Huh?

My brain started to churn until a very evil plan popped into my mind.

Smiling I turned to Emmett "Offer still open?"

"Hell yeah!" His fist pumped in the air.

This is how it lead to all six of us, Jasper still lurking somewhere off in the darkness, sitting on the outside edges of the campfire, in a deformed circle.

"I'll go first" Emmett declared, setting the bottle in the front of him. I watched as it glinted in the shadow of the fire, forming a spiral of colors as it spun. Surprisingly enough it landed on Bree, who had hardly said a word most of the time, we'd been here…strange girl.

"Okay its Bree's turn, truth of dare?" Emmett grinned at her – said girl looking like a deer caught in a car's tail light.

"Umm….truth?" She actually looked perplexed over her answer…no reason why though- it was only a game after all.

"Had a feeling you'd go with truth" Emmett huffed, rubbing his chin in thought, then his eyes twinkled a little and I knew he had somehow managed to come up with something 'horrible'. Either that or completely embarrassing.

"Is it true little Eddie over there has a dick the size of a stick?"

I might have giggled at that one – sounded a lot like Jasper.

Edward rightfully took offense and usurped Emmett "Is it true that Emmett only thinks with one head?"

This easily turned into an argument of dicks and sizes and some of the things they were asking each other became just a little too queasy for me, so with an abrupt goodbye I was out of there.

There goes my first plan – have Alice dared to kiss me mission was a fail.

"Bye guys I'm outta here" I called, popping the last of the marshmallows in my mouth. Awww…chewy goodness.

The idiots were too busy arguing with each other to hear me, so I sulked down to the river.

The night crickets were singing happily as I stripped off my now dirt ruined pants and polo shirt. Underwear came next and finally I was gloriously naked. In retrospect I probably should have been worried about someone spotting me – but the darkness of the lake gave a sense of security. That and I was totally trying to separate my mind from the pungent body it was attached. The bath was no longer a want but a need.

I was just lathering my towel when a stick cracked. Typical.

Immediately back pedaling in the black water I watched surprisingly as Alice emerged.

What was she doing out here?

"What are doing out here?" I asked with as much annoyance I could muster. She knew I would be out here – want did she want? Ammo for school perhaps? I know it wasn't fair to be judging her but the very abrupt refusal had still left me feeling sore.

That and the haunted memories from Arizona still plagued my dreams once and a while.

I watched in the darkened night as Alice's eyes grew wider – immediately spinning in my direction. I knew she couldn't see me but I still ducked under the water.

"I-uh, um- what I mean is…." She stuttered, absolutely making no sense. It didn't help that the cold water of the lake was basically giving me blue balls.

"Can we at least talk after I finish bathing?" I asked with a softer tone. It probably wasn't a good idea to be churl with the person you were trying to seduce. Wonder if those brownie points from yesterday were still usable.

"Of course!" Alice responded almost immediately, practically running away from the water's edge.

I had the quickest bath of mankind. I think I might have scarred some local wildlife.

Yet I found myself nervous as I dressed. What did she want to talk about? Did I practically ruin our friendship by revealing myself this morning? Because come on, the whole gay question left no doubt on what gender I preferred. Not to say I was trying to hide my preference in the first place. Being an in the closet lesbian had never worked for me and it just made it all the worst when people did find out. In my opinion anyway.

I wasn't ashamed of who I was and if she couldn't accept me I guess it was never meant to be. So why did that thought fill me with trepidation.

It was with a head held high that I almost marched back to the camp sight, sporting a pair of Mickey Mouse boxers and a tank top. Don't laugh but Mickey Mouse is the bomb – its Mini that gives me the creeps.

Everyone had already retired for the evening by the time I reached the campsite. It was darker than usual – the fire having been extinguished.

Hesitantly I opened the tent flap – scared of the conversation that waited inside.

My imagination had already run while by the time I was unzipping the flap. Was she going to be frowning that cute frown that reminded you more of a disgruntled kitten that anything else or (and this is my worst fear) would she be crying?

It might sound stereotypical but a girl in tears scared everything out of me. Not to say I didn't cry and scare the shit out of Charlie but still.

Anyway, with false bravado I opened the tent and was pleasantly surprised.

Alice sat cross legged on her sleeping bag, wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Her confident pose was ruined however when she tensed at my arrival. The veins in her slender neck practically jumped through her skin.

"Hi" I whispered, cautiously stepping into the tent before zipping it back up.

She didn't say anything – just continued to stare at me with those now solemn green eyes.

The silence was almost deafening and I tugged on the loose string of my tank top. Anything to avoid those penetrating eyes. Talk about awkward.

"I'm sorry" she said finally, prompting my eyes to meet hers.

I was confused – what did she have to be sorry for. It wasn't her that jazzed all over my leg – definitely not her who practically humped their best friend in her sleep.

My confusion must have been apparent because before I could open my mouth, she continued.

"For avoiding you, I uh, really wasn't a good friend this morning"

Then her eyes strayed to the invisible object behind my head.

Her apology comforted me in a way- her avoidance had been expected but it still hurt.

"Thank you" I simply said – would it be more awkward to apologize for jazzing on her or was it already intentionally forgotten? What should a person do in this situation?

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided to embrace the pink elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry about this morning"

Her eyes snapped to mine so suddenly anyone could see she was trying hard to NOT think about that portion of the day. The questions that followed my statement burst forward with such speed I wonder how long she had been holding them in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her eyes accusing as they pinned mine.

Immediately jumping in defense I replied "Its not something you tell someone two weeks after meeting them. Especially after said person practically screamed 'I am homophobic.'"

"What- you…you're gay?"

Was this girl being intentionally dense or was it some cover up?

"Uh yes" There wasn't really anything else I could say in a situation like this "I thought that was made clear after the whole Jasper fiasco."

The air in the tent grew humid as Alice just continued to sit there – open mouthed. Was me being gay the much of a surprise? There were hints everywhere. Did she really think that just a friend would be happily willing to carry her ten ton backpack up that steep hill? Or that a friend would be willing to go shopping with her even if it was my least favorite activity?

"But you're my best friend…you can't be gay." Alice murmured, betrayed eyes staring at me forlornly.

Okay and that was when my simmering temper exploded. I tried to keep the anger and hurt out of my voice but I knew some still showed in my tone.

"I don't know if you get this but being gay is not a disease nor a virus. I'm not going to suddenly attack you…that is unless you want me to" I said – wiggling my eyebrows at her.

It was amazing really – this girl had the power to make me angry as a kid with no candy yet still flirt with her. I wonder if this is how girls felt when they were pmsing. Luckily I never had the misfortune of experiencing it. Doctors said I had too much testosterone for that to occur. I wasn't really that particularly upset anyway – I had already known what I was at the point anyway.

There was a flash of something in her eyes before stone aloofness surrounded her.

"Not in this lifetime or any other"

And that statement marked the end of the conversation and many to come for a few days.

I felt my heart crack a little bit more after that.

**A/N I really can't give a valid excuse for the long hiatus. All I can say is that I'm sorry and I will try to update more regularly. I just feel that this chapter could have been written better (my muse seems to have abandoned me after I went to college…..) Yeah so I'm still searching for it. Anyway tell me what you think and what not. Reviews are always welcome**

**Silverdust101**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously,_

_There was a flash of something in her eyes before stone aloofness surrounded her._

_"Not in this lifetime or any other"_

_And that statement marked the end of the conversation and many to come for a few days._

_I felt my heart crack a little bit more after that._

_x-x-x _

There is a time in everyone's life when one just has to stop moving and actually think. Think about where they're headed – what they want and most importantly, how to keep true to yourself as they go through this extraordinary journey.

Because one day it's going to hit you that each minute, each second is valuable and priceless. A day will go and that same day will never come again. The most important question is what you will be doing when that day passes.

Will you be living life – perhaps getting married, even having a child or will you be sitting in a lumpy couch drinking your life away?

I realized that very moment, one week, three minutes and five seconds after the dreadful Alice incident that I wanted to be living life. I wanted to be visiting friends – sharing experiences, preparing a future. I would not be that crazy old woman who sits in her home all day dreaming of what once was.

The key to life was accepting what it threw at you and moving on.

Dad said I was being melodramatic – sitting at ends of a time watching reruns of _George Lopez _on T.V.

I guess it had to do with escaping reality for a few days. Not having to think about Alice and her refusal. Her cute grin. Her spikey hair. The ways her eyes light up when someone told a funny joke.

Nothing.

But school was passing on without me. Grades were falling. Teachers were asking questions. Heck even students were concerned – that is if you counted Angela and Ben. It had gotten so out of hand even Charlie had been informed by none other than my very distraught basketball coach.

Of course once your dad catches wind of said failing grades an explanation was demanded.

So in the end I spilt my guts – told him about Alice, the events leading to the dismissal and everything else my mind refused to filter.

He wasn't shocked – surprised if anything else. He didn't expect me to find someone interesting so fast after moving. It was only when he began giving me relationship advice was I forced to curl up in a ball and ask if the world had suddenly ended.

Charlie was not amused.

I think I might have offended him, especially when I began shivering. Okay so perhaps melodramatic was too kind a word.

In the end we compromised – I would start rising my grades if given an indefinable amount of time for the television. I think Charlie was just humoring me though because it was only a day after this compromise was reached that he started going to La Push after dinner.

Typical.

Anyway I might have gotten off track. The point is that after seven days of sitting on the lumpy couch, the same couch I belatedly realized was the one dad and Sue had been doing the nasty , that I decided to stop moping.

I had friends that felt a little more than neglected. A Dad that need some attention (the attention being a cooked dinner other than the three and a half pizza boxes lining the fridge. Basketball practice that needed attending.

So that's exactly what I did – I got my lazy ass of the warm couch and immediately and without hesitation took the longest shower known to man.

Why didn't I replace that couch? Oh yeah – no money.

Secondly I packed my basketball clothes – I was surprised Mr. Conner hadn't already thrown me off the team.

And finally, I did the most boring and time consuming event invented by man…homework.

I seriously wished I had to time machine, if for no other reason than to go and torture the man who had suggested homework. Did he not know that teenagers had better and more important things to do? As if school wasn't enough.

Anyway…after moping, groaning and spending an indefinable amount of time on Google I managed to finish.

"Bella you home?" Dad yelled, announcing his arrival. I hadn't even heard the door close…this just proved that homework stunted a person's sensory development. Seriously- my eyes were burning from staring at the computer screen for hours on end.

"Yeah, in my room" I yelled back – seriously I hadn't really been anywhere doing anything for an entire week, where did he think I was.

"Jacob sent something for you"

I felt a pang of regret as I thought of Jake. I hadn't really talked to him since my arrival. Some best friend I was. The first rule of friendship was to never abandon your bros.

Turned out Jacob had his own way of getting back at me for said neglect.

The so nonchalantly called 'something' was actually an invitation to a baby shower. I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

Now imagine me – surrounded by pink/ blue balloons, eating decorated fruits discussing morning sickness, dirty diapers and everything else baby related.

Yeah – even that image caused my exhausted mind to implode on itself. Not to mention my skin started itching just thinking about it.

Jake must be crazy - did I really, I mean really, deserve this.

"I think you should go" a voice said over my shoulder.

Screaming bloody murder I punched dad in the arm "Not funny dad!"

The man in question just laughed before ruffling my hair. So not cool. It took effort to get this nest in any decent shape.

"I thought it was. So I think you should go"

"Why?" I asked, grimacing as I read the card again. At least it was bordering the beach. I could always sneak away using my ridiculously amazing stealth. Hopefully the sun would be out – slim chance but still, one could hope.

"Jake misses you."

Aww gotta love dad – blackmail how thy never tasted so sweet!

"I don't even know a Iris!" Perhaps I sounded too desperate but come on a baby shower! My reputation would be ruined – my brain scared. The police would be called. Parents scandalized. And not necessarily in that order.

"She's Jake's cousin, it's her first pregnancy." Charlie said as if that explained everything. Really what in the world would _I_ have to offer to something like that?

But if I didn't go Charlie would just be throwing me that disappointed scowl over his shoulder all week. I swear the man practiced the look in the mirror. It was ridiculously really, his mustache would arch up, his eyebrow lowered and his mouth set in a deep frown. No one deserved that look.

It was downright scary.

"Fine" conceding my Monday afternoon to a day of borderline torture I got ready for bed.

I just prayed I made it out okay.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yo mama so stupid she went to bed with a ruler to see how long she slept"

The entire table was silent. How should one respond to that? Was it safe to simply ignore the bulging idiot or actually warrant such a stupid statement with a response?

"Uh…um Eric you feeling ok?" Angela asked, one eyebrow quirked in a delicate arch. Why was it that all the cute girls were either taken or homophobic. Such is my life.

Said idiot boy in question nodded, greasy curls bouncing around. Seriously what in the world did he use in his hair- flip it was enough to put McDonald's out of business.

"I'm trying to put together a comedy club" Eric explained and then proceeded to pout at me "You're supposed to say a yo Mama joke back."

Making my eyes impossibly wide I swallowed the last bit of spaghetti before responding "Umm…sorry?"

"See that's what I'm talking about, we need to bring life to this school" Eric proclaimed with a girlish flourish – letting his inner newspaper persona out.

Scary,

"So Bella why aren't you sitting with the Cullen's anymore?" Lauren asked with false concern – tired of hearing Eric's ramblings.

I hadn't spoken to any of the Cullen's in a week. To say I had been depressed would be a gross understatement – silent zombie would be more like it. I was partially disgusted with myself. Where had my self- proclaimed cool gene gone?

Woe is me.

Emmett had been a little disgruntled – until Rosalie had to go blab her big mouth. Now he winked and giggled that man giggle at me every time I passed him in the hall.

The school body probably thought we were having some sort of affair with all the winks he had bombarded me with.

Awkward wouldn't even describe my second week at Forks High School.

"You know Lauren you may not know this but people have something called personal privacy" I said, glaring at the blond "So please mind your own."

A rising 'Ohhhh' vibrated around the table for about four seconds.

Amateurs.

"Whatever" said blonde muttered. That comeback was so old it didn't even warrant a response.

School.

Woe is me!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bella! Pay attention" Coach Conner yelled just as the ball bounced off my forehead.

I hardly felt the pain- because not three feet in front of me were cheerleaders….

Half naked cheerleaders.

Skin tight shirts, minis (cause there wasn't any skirt visible to my blatant gaze – trust me I would know.) I wish I had more eyes so I could keep up with all the breasts that were practically flying off their chests.

Thank God I was wearing basketball pants. Total lifesavers.

I don't know whose great idea it was to coordinate both the basketball and cheerleaders practices together in the gym but who boy were they paying for it!

Half the boys were distracted – there were basketballs flying everywhere- none of which were actually reaching their goal…it was suffice to say we were distracted.

I was not ashamed to say I ogled along with the rest of them. This was just torture!

"Sorry coach" I mumbled, tearing my eyes away. A few of the guys threw me weird looks which I strategically ignored. Let them think what they want – I wasn't hiding anything, not anymore.

They were always staring at me anyway – being the only girl on the team and all. Wasn't my fault it just so happened that the school didn't have enough funds to sponsor a girls' team and I just so happened to be the only girl interested in the sport.

That was pure coincidence.

"Woah Bella you look flushed!" Ben said as he ran up to me. I really, really felt sorry for him – it was beyond obvious his mother had handpicked his wardrobe. His shoes almost looked brand new for pete's sake! What guy wanted to be running around in shiny white shoes?

"Yeah, too much testosterone" I laughed, extracting my sweat drenched shirt from my body.

Ben just smiled, gave me a knowing look and glanced, non-subtly, might I add, at the cheerleaders.

Whatever.

I ain't never care.

Before I could respond it was my turn to do some lay ups. I had a feeling that wouldn't be the first or last conversation (if you could call it that) about my sexual preference.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Seriously Bells it's not gonna be that bad!" Jake exclaimed as I continued to glare at him.

It was the first time in my young life I was actually considering homicide.

Now before you judge me you have to understand – after Jake had suspiciously arrived at my school I had kept my cool. When he had dragged me to his house to change into my swim trunks and waterproof sports bra I had understood.

When he had too innocently announced he had forgotten to buy something – let me borrow his favorite black t shirt to cover up my sports bra and continued to lather a bunch of apologies and mumblings I had gotten suspicious.

Jake was not a mumble kind of guy. He said things the way they were point blank.

I really should have noticed it then but I blamed my pure disgust at the idea of what I was being forced to do.

Who in their right mind actually went to a baby shower without a gift? That would probably be the worst crime committable – right next to stealing the statue of Liberty.

"You're so going to pay for this" I hissed at my aforementioned best friend. Because not only had he dragged me to a baby store – you know the ones that have that disgustingly cute name like Snuggles and Hugs.

It was the exact store Alice and Rosalie Cullen worked at.

Shiver…Clench…Twitch.

My left arm refused to stop convulsing. If there was any love in this world I could sneak away without them noticing me. Of course with my total track record of absolute zero my chances were blown out the window.

"Oh come on, going in a baby store is not going to be the worst thing to ever happen to you" Jake assured me. Surprisingly enough no relief came. Sense the sarcasm.

Curse him.

"Bella?" A voice behind me asked and it was with a groan, curse and frown I turned around to face Alice.

The frown on her face almost mirroring mind.

**A/N I would like to thank all my reviewers for leaving a review. I was afraid almost everyone had probably forgotten this story. I am sad to say my muse is still missing but I will not let it stop me. I will try to continue this story to my best ability. I know some people are probably annoyed with Alice (I am too) but don't worry, good times are to come. I am just trying to make this story realistic – homophobic people don't usually jump in bed with the first lesbian they come across.**

**Please drop a review,**

**Silverdust101**


End file.
